total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Arianna
Arianna is a contestant of Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites, and a member of the Fanatic Falcons. Personality Living in a farm on the fields of Kansas, Arianna doesn't know much about real-life. Since she was a young girl, her father has seen her as "his little princess" and has saved her from doing the most hard works at the family's farm, while her three brothers were forced to do them. She has grown up with hand-made colourful dresses from her mother, all organic food from the farm, and the constant teasing from her jeaulous brothers. Even with her status at home, Arianna is a super shy girl, who feels ashamed about how her father threatens her, and tries her best to not be put on the spotlight, so no one can make fun of her. At school, she is found pretty, but gets constantly bullied for her kindness and shyness, and it isn't usual to hear her speaking. When she heard about the possibility of becoming a TD contestant, she quickly recorded one and sent it, wanting to prove the world (and herself) that she can be more than a princess, and can be actually tough, but this doesn't even seem easy to her. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites Locked at Home Arianna gets introduced by Chris as a fan from the show, and when she arrives, she is about to fall, when Jake grabs her arm, and prevents her to swim a bit. After they share a small moment, Jack pops in, and interrupts it, much to both's disapointment. Arianna is placed on the Fanatic Falcons, and soon as the challenge starts, she cheers for her team, and try to say good things to motivate them. When it's her turn, she says she has hardly ever touched a shovel, even being from a farm, due to her father's overprotection, and soon regrets saying so. Her team wins and she, along with the others, volunteers Jen for exile for her lack of collaboration. Into The Truth Arianna meets Jake again in the Spa Hotel, and she tells him she thinks he's a cool guy, and before they can talk properly, Jack interrupts them again. In the challenge, Arianna guesses well most of the answers, and somewhat takes charge of the team along with Kelly. Even when the two argue a bit for the answers, at the end, she decides to trust in Kelly the final answer, and she wins for their team, going all to the Spa Hotel again. Leaf It To Me Again in the girls room, Arianna talks with Esperanza this time, commenting how Jake is a good friend of her, which the Spanish girl thinks that could be more then that. While walking in the woods, she talks again with Jake, and this time, Jack doesn't only interrupt them, but also gives ashaming facts of his brother, which causes Arianna to walk off pissed. Arianna gets scared about Karli's creepy story, and in the morning is one of the Falcons that copy all of Jacques moves. They lose, and she votes for Jack, and in the elimination ceremony, she's the first one to recieve a marshmallow. Tony, We Aren't in Kansas Arianna is awoken by Jake's signing in the morning, and goes to meet him in the woods, but she isn't the only one, as Esperanza also does, and gives him the adice of go and tell his brother to stay away from him. In the challenge, Arianna is really excited about the idea of a musical, and Jake also is, but Jack has to show his opinion on it, insulting every girl on the way. Arianna asks Jake and Esperanza for help auditioning, as Jen takes charge and orders that the people must audition if they want a character, in the play she has picked by herself, Hairspray. They audition along with Will, and by some circumstances, the play ends up changed to the Wizard of Oz, with Arianna in the main role. While she is acting, she gets the chance to hug Jake, and in the confessional says she enjoyed it, but still they are able to finish it with no problem. They win, and while celebrating, the two hug again, and this time, when Jack interrupts them, Arianna shrugs and celebrates with Esperanza, as Jake still remains in good impression to his brother. Loose Lips, Scare Teens Arianna and Esperanza talk about who to eliminate next on the Spa Hotel. Both agree that they're fed up with Jack, but Crimson's mysterious words make them to change their mind. Once the challenge starts, she falls as well as her team into the underearth tunnels. She is able to beat her fear of crowds, scoring for her team. On the tie breaker, Arianna suggests to give the other team a winning chance, and they end up losing. Arianna finds herself on the bottom two, by the votes of the guy aliance in the team, but she is safe, as Rock gets eliminated. Saturday Night Beavers Appearences Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Fanatic Falcons